Little, lonely, and silent
by The Bloody Memories
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is betrothed to Gaara. They are happy, and in high school. Then, there's Sasuke. Why are Gaara and Sasuke behaving so differently nowadays? Is it because Gaara and Hinata are going to be married in a month?
1. The Horrible Thing About Being You

Little. Lonely. Silent.

A/N: I got this idea from a song from Paramore and another song by Three Days Grace.

THUS LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Hinata Hyuga, a shy girl. Sasuke never really noticed her. Sure, she was kind of hard to miss with her eyes, hair, and fairly different personality. Well, actually, the Uchiha had to admit, the only reason he began to even spare her a glance was because of his arch-nemesis : Subaku no Gaara. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts on the girl and stared at the red head coming in. "_Tch, he thinks he's so cool. What a loser," _thought Sasuke.

Gaara walked in and looked around the class. Sure enough, there was Hinata, sitting in the corner of the classroom and staring out the window with a completely happy look on her face. He walked down the aisle to get to the seat next to her. Unfortunately, he hadn't greeted Sasuke with his signature glare and was tripped by the Uchiha while walking to her. Gaara stood up and completely ignored his attacker and just kept walking to the Hyuga princess by the window.

"_Strange," _Sasuke began to watch the two. The girl's hair was a dark blue, nearly black. Her eyes shone like pearls. "_Man, it sucks. She only ever looks at him. Can't she see he's a jerk and a loser who is just jealous?" _Sasuke began to rant in his mind.

Hinata casually glanced over at Gaara. She noticed his stare was more intense than usual. "_That's odd, his gaze is usually soft and admiring."_ Hinata worriedly looked at him. Gaara glanced down at her and smiled and then, he did the strangest thing. He glared at her. What did she do? He sat down next to her! Hinata stared at her pale hands neatly folded on the table finding them more comforting than Gaara's eyes at the moment.

Gaara's eyes twitched. Fairly usual, since he usually was battling his bi-polar opposite stuck inside him: Shukaku. But, Gaara's head was clear this morning. It was the Uchiha sitting in the front that made him twitch. Sasuke was holding his head like he had a headache or something.

"Iruka-sensei, may I go to the office?" Sasuke asked politely, though it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll be his escort!" Karin's hand shot up. The redhead with glasses shot Sasuke looks of puppy love.

"I think it will be best if Hinata-san goes with him," Iruka replied lightly to the flaming red head who glared at the Hyuga in the corner.

Karin looked as the girl got up with grace that couldn't be taught. The redhead sitting next to the female shot her a warning glare. Karin got the idea, don't look or she'll be dead faster than she could say "Sasuke-kun".

"Come on, Hina." Sasuke whispered as she came to escort him out. She gave him a confused look. No one called her Hina except Gaara, it was a rule, at this point. She was Gaara's, he had marked her. It was law. They were even betrothed, though it was slightly awkward having been betrothed in high school. "Anyways, let's get to the office, my head is pounding." Sasuke said, his head in his hands as they kept walking down the hallway.

Hinata patted him on the back. He felt so warm when she touched his back, even if it was a touch. His eyes watered. He wasn't going to feel that sensation again for the rest of his life, probably. His eyes pricked with tears, and he sobbed silently as their journey down the halls seemed to get longer.

Just looking at him, she felt little. He was at least a head taller than her, just like Gaara. "_Since when was Sasuke so tall?" _Hinata's thought probed. Actually, Hinata felt that Uchiha-san was just like Gaara in a way. She also felt lonely because it was Sasuke, not Gaara. Though, the semi-cold presence he gave off did resemble Gaara's greatly. Sasuke lifted his head out his hands and tears when they entered the school's medical office.

"Ms. Hyuga, what seems to be the problem?" Shizune nodded at the Hyuga Princess who shyly glanced over at the hurting Uchiha. "Mr. Uchiha?" Shizune looked over at the Uchiha, he was in bad condition, it seemed.

Gaara sat in the corner of the classroom. His temper rising a bit. Why wasn't the plan working? His heart thudded and his eyes began to burn into the strangest sensation. "_Interesting," _thought Gaara as his eyes began watering and his heart began clenching. Physically, everyone else just assumed that Shukaku was taking over, but Gaara knew it was much worse.

"Hun, you can go back to class. This might need Ms. Sarutobi." The dark haired nurse began checking on the brunette's temperature and eyes. "_Dilating pupils, uneven breathing, perspiration, all of these things I have never seen on Sasuke-san before." _Shizune grabbed the phone on the counter next to her and called Tsunade. They only ever called Tsunade in extreme emergencies. This was no where near emergency. This is a catastrophe.

Hinata stared complete wide eyed as Shizune panicked to get the head nurse on the line. She gave Sasuke a look and left back to the class. She opened the door to walk out into the hallway.

"Hyuga!" Gaara came running down the hall. Hinata gave him another confused look. Was this really Gaara? Or some freak that had taken over his body? Or? Or... Goodness, her face was overheating and her eyes were slowly shutting down and she could feel the weight the gravity pull down on her. Gaara's calls became less and less clear until it completely slurred and the world's light suddenly grew dim. The air hung thick and Hinata felt the cold ground smack her in the shoulder. It was very dark.

What felt like moments later, Sasuke was looking down on her. Worry etched upon his handsome face.

"You were brought in, Hina," he said apologetically. "I couldn't bring you out of the coma like last time." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"_Last time?"_ She blinked rapidly. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed his head like once before and it hit her. Everything in her memories was clear up until she knocked out on the ground. But what did last time mean?

"Hyuga, you're awake." Gaara muttered from the corner. "You were out for a while," why was he being so rude? What was wrong with him? Weren't they supposed to understand? Wasn't that why he chose to be betrothed to her? Why was the world and her to-be husband crumbling so? It felt like they were back at square one. Like the first day they met at the meeting.

*Hinata's flashback*

Father brought me to a meeting today. I was so excited because he felt that I should be present for this. We had walked out of the Hyuga compound and into the Konoha streets.

A wind kicked up and the end of my light blue kimono swayed. My father's regular dark brown kimono with a black obi remained in perfect shape as it always did. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Over the first two years of high school, I had repaired my relationship with my father and it was going well. No one ever came between us.

Hanabi respected me now and was a great little sister even if she didn't understand that she couldn't learn a certain clan ritual because she was five years younger. I chuckled, the thought of Hanabi whining because Neji-nii didn't give her bubblegum was amusing. (Of course, Neji-nii caved in to Hanabi's demands).

Through all the thoughts, I was having, I had failed to notice we were heading to the Konoha Visitor building. The place was equipped with everything from restaurants to tea rooms. As we stepped through the front doors, I noticed there was an entire line of girls and their fathers (Sakura-san and Ino-san were in line... of course) for a meeting room that was labeled "For the Uchiha

Meeting".

Father and I, however, turned left into a meeting room that was labeled "The Subaku Meeting". The Subakus? They owned Sand Corps. and part of the Akatsuki since the heir of the corps and one of the members were related. I also recalled that they were stationed mainly in Suna, at least a two hour drive away. This must have been important if they drove two hours for this. The sliding doors revealed a man with oxblood colored hair and dark lined eyes in a fancy tan kimono. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes sat next to him. However, I was guessing that this was about the boy sitting next to the pretty woman. He had bright red hair, which i guessed was a mix of his parents. His pale complexion was obviously from his mother and his dark lined eyes were also obviously from his father.

"Good morning Subaku-sama," my father bowed respectfully before sitting down. I also bowed and then boy with red hair eyed me, his eyes full of wonder. "Please forgive my Hinata, she is mute." I smiled politely as my father explained my situation. The beautiful woman smiled warmly, but there was no hint of warmness on the man's face.

"I am Gaara," his cold tone shocked me. I could feel it on the other side of the table. "Would you, Hyuga-san," he looked at his mother and then me, "like to have ramen at Ichiraku?" He was hesitant, but cold and sharp at the same time. I already knew the situation. I was being betrothed to this boy. I guess I will have to break through that cold shell of his.

*end of Hinata's flashback*

"Sasuke, I swear if you hurt her, I will personally have guards destroy you where you stand," roared Sasuke to Gaara as Hinata went back into the darkness.

"Look, Gaara, I won't lay a hand on the loser." Gaara rolled his eyes and glared at Hinata.

"She can't know about this. Our engagement is to be fulfilled in a month. We have a month, Uchiha. Reverse this before you do something to break Hina," Sasuke's growl was backed up by a growl that wasn't human. It was almost high-pitched and whiny, almost like a racoon.

"Subaku, if someone had told me how horrible it was being you, I would have never done this."


	2. Mommy Is Here

Sasuke's POV

*after school*

I stared at myself from Gaara's body and ran a pale hand into my new flaming red hair. Oh boy, this is a very sticky situation. I mentally cursed my Aniki and how he could put me through this just for the Hyuga eye. Why Aniki was so interested in having _Hinata's _eyes was a mystery, but I did this to get to Gaara. The prick better learn his place before defying me again.

"Uchiha," the voice sounded pained as though the weight upon his shoulders had increased three fold. "Why? Why me? Its a month away from my wedding and Hinata are _happy,_" His (my) voice pleaded with strain.

"That's just it, Subaku. Your happiness is something you don't deserve. You are now paying for your sins." I spat at him. I watched his face crumble like a shattering mirror and I almost felt sorry. _Almost._

"When my nii-san told me you were a demon, he wasn't kidding. What would you know about sins?" He yelled, voice shaking. "You! You took away my brother! My sister thinks its my fault and my dad hates me because of you!" Tears pricked his eyes. Not my fault Kankurou was an idiot who got in my way. "At least you have family! At least you have more than one person that thinks you're still worth time on this earth!" He outright started sobbing and looked at Hinata's sleeping form. "And her," he paused while swallowing what I decided to call guilt, "she and my mother are the only ones that I live for now. And you want to take her away from me?" He yelled at me, staring me in the eye. The pupils of the eyes bleed to reveal a red background and an awakened sharingan.

"Gaara, calm down, your anger is starting to awaken my sharingan," I shushed him worriedly glancing around so no one would hear me call 'Sasuke' Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun?" I looked up at Sakura who sneered down at me. "Gross, what is _that _doing here? Sasuke-kun, why are you spending time with losers in the medical wing?" She innocently looked at Gaara. I wanted to open my mouth and say that I wasn't a loser, but I was Gaara now.

_**Throb...**_

_**Thump...**_

_**Thump...**_

"Wha?" I could not even finish my statement when I felt cold and my world swam in darkness.

I looked down and there was a kid who looked to be no taller than my hip. He didn't seem to notice me as he walked by me and headed down into a hall that created itself. I followed him to a door that he knocked on and entered. A beautiful woman lay there on a simple cot, she had sandy blonde hair and was absolutely still. The boy ran over to her and was probably yelling to wake her up, as I could hear nothing. The woman woke up and looked at me, alarm present in her pure emerald eyes. She grabbed the nearest (and sharpest) object at me. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact which never came. In fact, the pot hit a man behind me who fell to the ground unconscious.

The lady held the boy close and whispered, but strangely I heard her.

"Gaara, no one will come to hurt you as long as mommy is here."

A/N: So, a look into Gaara's life through Sasuke. yup.


	3. The Knowledge

Gaara's POV

A/N: This will be really short. I'm sorry, it is my birthday tomorrow and I really need to keep on top of things for the party. That and my new high school classes and books and all that... I am a new coming ninth grader after all. :D

"Hefty-Hyuga's here," Naruto snickered as Hinata entered the parking lot, obviously searching for her older brother Neji. "Yo, Hefty-Hyuga!" He called. "Tch, she's not paying attention, Sakura. Go get her," Naruto sneered at the retreating form of Hina. I stood frozen as Sakura and her glossy pink lips sauntered over to Hina.

"Yo! Hefty-Hyuga!" I heard Sakura call Hina that terrible name. Hina turned to face Sakura, annoyance laced her pale features. Hina shook her head and kept walking to the corner where Neji usually waited for her. I followed them.

"Listen, Sakura, please go away. As you could imagine, my head hurts a lot," Hina smiled weakly at Sakura who scowled back.

"As If I'm going to listen to you Hefty," Sakura spat. Suddenly, with the speed of God-knows-what Sakura yanked off Hina's jacket which revealed the black shirt that clung to her beautifully and showed off her fairly large... ahem, assets. "No, you were supposed to be fat! What the hell is this?" Sakura yelled outraged. "I will not have you look better!" She screamed and launched at Hina who countered it calmly with a strike to her stomach.

"Neji-niisan was looking for me today. Please go away," Hina promptly left and I chased after me. "Sasuke-san, please don't follow me." Her sentence was cutting. She was good, I knew I trained her well.

"Hina, it's me," I softly whispered and braided her hair like I usually did when none of her family was around. She stared at the familiar pattern that I twisted into her hair.

"Gaara," she cried and held the hand that was braiding her hair. "I knew something was up when Gaara came into class glaring at me," she laughed. "Let's go Sasuke-kun," she teased me.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto screamed and went to help Sakura. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto screamed at our forms that rounded the corner.

"Ha, what a jerk," I smiled and she nodded. Neji stood at the corner. I told him what happened before school ended. I was so glad he was in Sasuke's english class. I don't know how I convinced him, but hell, if he believed me. I was in safe water.

"Gaara, nice to see you," Neji smirked at me.. Well, what should be me. I smiled naturally and climbed into his car and Hinata followed me.

A/N: Yup. Thanks. For. Reading.


	4. Crash and Burn

New chapter.

Gaara's POV

"Hina," I said admiringly. Neji peeked at us siting in the back, smiling slightly. He was happy his little cousin had found a soulmate in this crazy messed up world. It seemed only that the world became brighter.

Then, darker.

Sasuke's POV

I woke up hours after the dream and Temari took me home. On the way to house I was to stay at until this thing was fixed, I had another vision. It was Gaara again. Only, he was about sixteen and Kankuro was on his way out. Gaara had said goodbye to his older brother hoping that the traffic wouldn't affect his homecoming later.

It wasn't the traffic's fault for Kankuro never coming back home. It was mine. He had interfered with my brother's ocular dissect on our cousin Shisui's eyes. It was disgusting, but Aniki made me help. Kankuro had to drop off papers to our mother since she was filing for divorce and Kankuro was her lawyer. He thought the door to the guest bedroom was on the left.

It was actually on the right.

It was weird seeing myself in what was half my memory and half Gaara's. I, then, remembered Gaara stealing away my bride. Yes, Hinata was supposed to be mine. But, Gaara only cared for her happiness. Hell, I just wanted her and not some annoying fangirl. And yet, I was engaged to Yamanaka Ino... Not Hyuga Hinata. I'm really not into her and fat-ass, but she was calm and quiet and would carry on the Uchiha name respectfully and serve my brother's research. Truly, something so pitiful as her was not worthy for experimentation, but Aniki insisted.

Temari stared at me for a few minutes before completely shutting off the car.

"You've been awfully silent, Gaara," she said worriedly. It stung a little to know those eyes cried days and maybe weeks after I had killed Kankuro. A little. "Before you go do homework, I wanna chat. That okay?" She whispered. I nodded, dazed.

She lead me to the cherrywood dinning table and began. "Gaara, we've talked about this before. It isn't good for you to keep yourself locked up. I know Shukaku is... formidable and nasty and all things despicable, but you cannot let these feelings control you. I have told you that I have come to forgive you for Kankuro's death, and I love you very much, little brother."

What exactly had Gaara told her about Kankuro's death? She continued on, "I know you were just a teenager who wanted a new sweatshirt. It's okay, it was harsh of me to judge you and scream and isolate you after both Kankuro and father passed away." She said silently as if to keep me from breaking down, which I was not going to do.

"It's okay, Tema. I'll just go get my homework done," I said, smiling. It seemed like what he would do. She looked at me weirdly, probably because Gaara only gave Hinata nicknames.

Suddenly, the phone on the countertop to my right began to blast a ring into the air. I stood and picked it up.

"Is this the Subaku residence?" A deep baritone voice asked.

I was about to say no when I remembered I was Gaara. "Yes," I spoke calmly.

"Are you Subaku no Gaara?" He asked questions. Questions I didn't feel like answering.

"Yes. Now what?" I kept my voice strong and sturdy, how Gaara would sound in this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry, sir. I am from Konoha Emergency Center and your fiancee is in critical condition. Her cousin was driving when they crashed into a drunk truck driver. Mr. Hyuga is fine, but Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and Ms. Hyuga Hinata are in serious danger." He hurriedly explained.

"I'm coming right now," I replied. Great, my body is dying and Hinata's in danger. Just. My. Luck.


	5. Gaara?

Sasuke's POV

As if things weren't bad enough.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I had been waiting in this dreadful hospital for hours. It was probably one in the morning already and Gaara had a biology test tomorrow. There still wasn't any news on my body or Hinata. Damn.

When I was about to give up faith, a doctor in white came out. His eyes were boring holes into the ground. He looked up at me.

"Subaku-san, your fiancee and her friend are finally in stable condition. However, Hyuga-san is dead," his breathing was all over the place and his eyes were once again plastered to the floor.

"Neji-san, is dead.." I took in the idea. It was at least one less opponent to look after. Tch, I actually didn't really care. "What about Uchiha-san?" I asked. I'd hate it if Gaara broke some of my bones.

Gaara's POV

I knew I was deep inside Sasuke's memories. It wasn't a terribly bright place, something that matched his personality.

A young girl ran by me. She laughed and called Sasuke's name. Her eyes were dark, just like the rest of the Uchiha's. Suddenly, we aged to about ten. She looked at me with hate, and that's when I realized Itachi was behind me, glaring at the girl my age.

"Sasuke," his voice cut in, "girls are nothing but distractions to experiments. Love is only for fools," he ordered. I could not control Sasuke's body and I felt the body react and nod shakily.

I looked over at the girl. She vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a girl with bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. Sakura. She was somebody's new play toy every other day, it seemed. However, she looked at me. She cried. And cried. And cried. Until a certain blonde came and put her back on her annoyingly egocentric feet.

It was now Hina I was faced with.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. But, I love Gaara." Her voice held finality. There was no take backs in her words. I felt Sasuke's heart squeeze itself to death and then turn ice cold. He loved Hina. She broke his heart. I stole her from him. We were to be wed in about a month. Life. You. Suck.

When I thought Sasuke's mind was done showing me things, one last memory presented itself.

Kankuro's death.

Uchiha... Kankuro... Temari... Hinata... Experiments... Itachi... It made sense.

Hinata's POV

I awoke and 'Gaara' was waiting for me in the waiting room with Temari. By the look on Temari's worried face, I guessed she didn't know.

"I'm so sorry, Hina. They did everything they could." I smiled in reply. "Its okay, no need to smile if you don't feel like it." Temari came and wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her tightly. Not only had I lost my dearest older brother, I had lost my vocal chords in the surgery.

Sasuke coughed awkwardly and I gave him a glare. Well, an ill-intended stare. I couldn't glare. It'd be too harsh. What was he doing in Gaara's body anyways? What the hell happened? I was so going to my counselor, Orochimaru, tomorrow.


	6. Meet Orochimaru

A/N: Sorry, guys. My computer crashed and it took like five different people to reboot it. Sorry again for leaving you guys hanging. BTW, READ THIS SO NO FLAMES ARE THROWN..

Orochimaru is way wayyyy waaaaayyyyyy waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy out of character.

Normal POV

Orochimaru sat next to Hinata at Neji's funeral. It was almost three weeks after the incident and Hiashi demanded Hinata stay with him for safety reasons. He was a doctor and had never failed any one of his patients. Unlike the doctor that Neji had, who was actually a doctor in training, she had forgotten to check his brain activity.

When the funeral was finally over and Hinata was the only one standing at the grave, Orochimaru begged her to come to his side. She nodded and gracefully danced over to him.

"Hun, we'll go home now, ok?" His voice held softness and she nodded. The girl was a junior in highschool, about to be married. She didn't deserve this. It was only a week before her wedding and she still hadn't picked out a dress, flowers, and all that. Orochimaru was starting to worry for her mental health.

Gaara's POV (still in Sasuke's body)

I was pacing, basically wearing a whole into the ground. All the Uchiha's except for "me" were out of the house and I was waiting for Kabuto. The guy was a major genius, maybe he could do something for me. I now only had a week before my wedding and was still stuck in the jerk's body.

Goddamn, he was treated like the Queen of England! There were servants and his protective older brother and his adoring mother and a father who only voiced opinions that were of concern for Sasuke and Itachi.

There was a knocking sound at the door and I knew it was my visitor. I grabbed the golden knob and yanked the red door open as nonchalantly as possible.

"Uchiha-kun, nice to see you again." Woah, hold up, again? But, he kept on, "Yes, I know, last time was not up to expectations, but I swear I shall do better this time." His creepy smile did not ease me.

"Look, I need something to switch bodies with Subaku no Gaara, got anything? And don't waste my time," I snapped. I needed to be with Hinata. God, that car-crash. Thank God, I had survived. Actually, thank God this isn't my body.

"I thought you had already bought something for that reason?" He voiced suspicion. I grew nervous. Damn.

"My brother drank the entire bottle, thinking it was some sort of sports drink after his work out." I lied cooly, glaring at the wall slightly.

"I see, that is rather lucky in Subaku-kun's case. He must be preparing for the wedding." Kabuto said.

That's why I need it now.

"Hey, I just seriously need this so I can get him back for everything that he's done to me." I truthfully said. No way in hell was he stealing my bride.

"Patience, Uchiha-kun." He smiled his sick smile at me, silver bangs swishing slightly too. "I have it right here." Kabuto grabbed a bottle from his black and silver backpack and handed it to me. "If you want to make it in time for the wedding. Drink it today. The top half is for you and the second half is for Subaku-kun."

"Alright," I didn't even glance at the clock and flew out of the house after paying Kabuto. My house, here I come.

Hinata's POV

I walked into the park and sat under a tree. The tree that Gaara and I always share.

I waited. It was noon.

The sky had turned cherry red with orange entangled in it.

It was dark and the bright dots in the sky where my companions.

Had he forgotten about me?

Gaara's POV

MY BODY! MY BODY! MY BODY! YES, YES, YES! Aw, man, I feel good. Shukaku was taken due to the potion labeled 'Akatsuki' that switched Sasuke and I. It took all day, but it was a good wait. Yes, it was worth the cruel hours. How he got me to drink some messed up soda before, I will never know and won't ever care.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT, Hinata. Tree. Park. I was supposed to be there and it was already eleven at night.


	7. A defeat

A/N: I'm so sorry guys! Really really really sorry! I just got into my new highschool and have such a hard time adjusting! I hope you can forgive that I can only update on weekends now!

Gaara's POV

I checked the tree. I checked the swings. She probably went home. I sighed.

A buzz sounded from my phone. I picked it up and looked at my account which had the blaring green LED light that told me a new picture was posted. I signed in the password to my phone. Hinata posted a picture.

'With Sasuke. I'm pretty tired though. #sleepover', it read.

The picture made my jaw go slack. Hinata was sitting on the couch in her "Death the Kid" onesie and Sasuke was smiling at the camera in black shorts and was that... Was that my shirt?! The one that I kept in Hinata's closet when I slept over? AW HELL NAW!

I looked at the comments.

'Cute pjs, Hinata!' - FlowerYamanaka

'Slut bag,' - CherryBlossom_13

'Yo! SasuUchiha you were supposed to show up at my house tonite, bro!' -Hokage#6

'What's he doing there?' - Crank_Dat_Inuzuka

"I like the PJs Hina," - Troublesome_Cloud

Well, I think I'm going to have to crash a party.

I ran all the way to Hinata's house. The bushes were beginning to lighten due to it being early in the morning now. I knocked on the doors rapidly, knowing that Hinata would be awake and training, carrying on the tradition of her elder cousin.

The door opened and I found a ruffled Sasuke with sleepy eyes standing in front of me.

"Hello, jerk, welcome to my house." I stared at him.

"Your house, Uchiha?" I scoffed.

"Yes, because your father and Hiashi-San have called off the engagement. Apparently, her father favored me courting her. Goodbye." He smiled wickedly at me and shut the door in my face.

Suddenly, a call vibrated from my phone. It was Temari. I numbly picked up the red cased Samsung.

Temari's voice called out once I slid the green part of the screen to answer.

"Gaara, father called off the wedding!" She cried shrilly into the phone.

I merely "Hn"ed in reply.

"I'm sorry, I tried everything. Even a lawyer! The best lawyer from Nara Law Firm and even he said there is nothing out of line since it was signed in a traditional Japanese style!" She sounded so sorry and sincere. Was this the Temari that used to hate me? I don't know why I started thinking about that, but I needed a distraction. Something, anything to get my head wrapped around those five words she said to me.

I walked away from the house. I sat on the curb. I apologized to Hinata in my heart and etched her in my mind. What did I do?

A text was sent to me.

"It was so easy. She fell so hard for me." - Sasuke U. (The ex-bestfriend and devil). I growled and sent the phone flying to the street in front of me, hoping that it would later get crushed by a car.

*Sasuke'sPOV*

I'm staring at her now and I don't know how I didn't see her beauty before. It was all so natural, unlike Sakura who was all make-up all the time (no exceptions). Her moon-like eyes were astonishing, her hair is like a waterfall, if that makes any sense at all!

Its pretty sick, isn't it? I intended to keep her just to get to Gaara, and now I really want to keep her. She really thinks I'm Gaara, and I could not be happier. I should tell her the truth, but it would ruin everything I've worked towards.

The wedding is going to happen. It'll all go through, I swear on it!

A/n: Since school is going to catch up with me and I probably want to start another story, I will end all of this now. The story is kind of rushed, I know, but I need time for homework and stuff. READ ON!


	8. a wedding

Regular POV

The traditional lanterns and drapes were strewn across the Uchiha Mansion. Hinata could not have been more amazed that 'Gaara', though in 'Sasuke's' body (which was her belief at the moment), had wanted a traditional wedding because he liked the simple white designs of the American wedding.

"Hina-hime!" Her father's voice rang out. Hinata frowned slightly, knowing the only reason her father was happy was because the marriage would take away her title as heir and it would go to Hanabi.

Hinata turned to look at her father and could not believe her eyes. His pale, and usually distant, white eyes were pricked with tears.

"Hina," he whispered. "You don't know how much you look like your mother." He smiled softly and she began to doubt that her was happy she was leaving the clan. "You are going to make the Uchiha's very happy." He smiled and sniffed.

*with Sasuke*

"Brother, you can't be serious." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's my wedding day and you want to dissect Hinata tomorrow?"

"Little brother, I didn't realize you cared so much for little Hinata-chan." Sasuke didn't like the way Itachi purred her name. It wasn't natural.

"Absolutely not. You aren't going to touch my fiancee in any way. Do you hear me? You, you, you,-" Sasuke couldn't find the right word to insult his brother with.

"What about Gaara?" Itachi asked.

"Do what you want to the red-haired freak. I need Hinata happy and alive. Got it?" Sasuke growled and slipped on the obi to his formal wedding kimono that was a simple dark blue with the Uchiha fan on the back and sleeves.

"Dearest brother, I did not know you could be so cold." Itachi mocked him and gracefully exited the room. Sasuke sighed and sat on the couch. He really hoped nothing was going to happen today. After all, it has been a whole six months and Gaara has been skipping a lot of school lately. He was worried Gaara would show up and steal Hinata away.

Sasuke looked up at the mirror hanging on his wall and nodded. Show time.

*with Hinata*

She sits gracefully on the floor, legs tucked neatly underneath her, and her hands are folded in her lap. She glances over at the dark-haired man next to her who is about to complete their lives together by signing the sacred scroll of their ancient families.

Hinata watches as his pale hand reaches for the brush his adoptive little brother, Sai, gave him to sign the scroll with. Sai said it was made especially for scroll signing with clans of their rank. Just as Sasuke is about to finish his signature, the doors slam open.

Standing in the middle, with the sunset shining in his back, is a Gaara who looks fatigued and is basically a bag of bones.

Hinata immediately runs towards him, as he is falling to the ground. She catches him and gently lays him on the ground.

"H-Hina," his voice is raspy, a ghost of what his voice used to sound like. "I," he hacked and coughed for a while and breathed raggedly. "I wanted to say congrats." He smiled, his pale white lips chap and his green eyes lose their luster. As Hinata continues to stare at him, it becomes painfully obvious he starved himself. She looks up, and remembers that she cannot communicate like others, and panics. Itachi stands up and looks sorrowfully at Gaara and stares Hinata in the eyes.

"Hina-chan," Itachi's voice smoothly says. "His chest isn't moving. I think," Itachi sucked in a breath, "he is dead."

Her eyes filled with tears. 'Sasuke' she thought. But alas, it is not Sasuke who died in her arms that day. It is truthfully Gaara.

A/N: I cried when I chose to have Gaara die.


End file.
